


The sun will rise without us

by humeurvagabonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homesickness, Insecure Huang Ren Jun, Insecure Zhong Chen Le, Language Barrier, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not a Love Story, RENJUN AND CHENLE ARE BEST FRIENDS NOT DATING, Redemption, References to Depression, Running Away, Sad, i mean not in the romantic way, more like cognitive distortion, not necessary a sad ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Renjun et Chenle fuient leur monde de célébrité qui les tue à petit feu et retournent en Chine. les autres membres du groupe le découvrent au petit matin.(juste une réflexion tardive sur la distortion cognitive, la fugue, les actions des autres et notre propre ressenti.)[songfic Beautiful Mess - Kristian Kostov]





	The sun will rise without us

**Author's Note:**

> rendez-vous dans la note de fin pour une petite clarification, bonne lecture!

Lundi matin, sept heure trente. Renjun lève les yeux au ciel sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Ils l'ont fait, comme ça sans prévenir personne, comme s'en vont les oiseaux qui migrent loin de l'hiver qui risque de les tuer mais dans ce cas-ci l'hiver n'est pas le responsable. Il baisse les yeux vers Chenle qui dort profondément à côté de lui. Le mot clef : respirer, surtout ne pas se laisser gagner par la tournure des événements. Renjun regarde le ciel et il sait, il sait qu'à l'heure actuelle les autres membres vont bientôt être en panique. Les autres membres de leur groupe.. de leur ancien groupe. Renjun et Chenle sont partis et le plus vieux aime penser qu'ils ne reviendront jamais. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas quand le monde entier était contre eux. Dans son sommeil, Chenle se rapproche inconsciemment de celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son frère. Il aime aussi penser que même sans la langue, Chenle serait toujours revenu vers lui. « Le monde ne nous méritait pas » s'évertue à penser Renjun. « S'ils nous aimaient vraiment ils nous auraient montré de l'affection comme aux autres.. je ne sais pas si c'est la barrière de langue au début, ou si c'était quelque chose de prédestiné et d'écrit dans les astres, mais les faits sont là. A part les autres membres chinois, personne n'a essayé de nous comprendre. C'était des reproches, tout le temps, pour tout, par les autres membres et surtout par le personnel de l'agence. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'hurler sur Chenle s'il ne connaissait pas tous les noms des dérivés de couleurs quand vous n'êtes même pas capables de comprendre les mots les plus simples dans nos propres langues. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'acharner sur lui lorsqu'il avait du retard sur les chorégraphies parce que vous parliez trop vite. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être en colère quand nous faisions de notre mieux en souffrant chaque jour un peu plus. »

_****When the world shakes us** ** _  
_(Quand le monde nous bouscule)_  
**Trying to take us out of line  
** (Essayant de nous faire dépasser la ligne) ****  
_**Fear of tomorrow**_  
_( Peur de demain)_

Seoul, lundi matin, huit heure, jour de repos. Presque tous les membres de NCT sont réunis dans la pièce principale de leur dortoir pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner sauf Renjun et Chenle. Rien d'étonnant pour les membres, il est encore tôt et ils peuvent dormir, sauf pour Kun.

« -Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Renjun et Chenle ne soient pas encore là ? Ils ne dorment jamais autant, si ?

-Laisse les Kun, ils ont le droit de dormir, on ne fait rien de spécial aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas une question de droit ou pas, je suis juste étonné. »

Kun se tait juste à temps pour ne pas commencer une dispute, mais il voit du coin de l’œil que Winwin semble inquiet lui aussi. Taeyong, mi-inquiet mi-énervé prend la parole.

« -Jisung, toi qui partages ta chambre avec Chenle, peux-tu rassurer Kun ? 

-Hyung, je- »

Jisung n'a pas le temps de finir que Jaemin lui coupe gentiment la parole.

« -Hyung, Jisung et Chenle ne dorment plus ensemble. »

Taeyong fronce les sourcils. Comment ça, ils ne dorment plus ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi sent-il son estomac se tordre comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ? Les deux plus jeunes sont inséparables, mais c'est vrai que s'il repense à ces dernières semaines, Taeyong n'a pas souvenir de les avoir vraiment vu ensemble et plus il y réfléchit, plus il se souvient d'avec qui est resté Chenle ces derniers temps. Renjun. Johnny doit sentir son incompréhension alors il parle à sa place.

« -Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, hyung. Un soir Chenle m'a demandé si cela me dérangeait de dormir avec Jaemin-hyung et Jeno-hyung parce qu'il avait besoin d'être avec Renjun-hyung, j'ai pensé que la Chine et sa famille lui manquait alors nous avons échangé mais comme Chenle ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise, les places sont restées ainsi. »

Tout le monde semble un peu choqué des paroles du plus jeune, mais Johnny n'a pas le temps de relancer un autre sujet de conversation que Ten se lève, avec un léger sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« -Je vais aller voir si tout va bien pour eux. Cela nous arrive à tous de nous sentir mal en Corée et de vouloir rentrer chez nous parce que notre vie d'ailleurs nous manque. »

Et alors que Ten sort de la pièce, Yuta baisse la tête dans sa tasse de café, Winwin soupire et Yangyang pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Kun.

  
_****Feelings we borrow for a time** **_  
_(Sentiments que nous empruntons pour un temps)_  
_****Water so deep, how do we breath** **_  
_(Eau si profonde, comment pouvons-nous respirer)_  
_****How do we climb?** ** _  
_(Comment surmontons-nous?)_

Alors que le vent remue ses mèches blondes, Chenle se réveille doucement. Il soupire, se retourne une fois puis deux avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant une main familière accompagner le vent.

« -Renjun-gē.. 

-Je sais Chenle, je sais. Nous allons aller trouver des vêtements pour ne pas se faire reconnaître et nous chercherons un hôtel.

-Tu penses qu'on leur manque ?

-Je pense que oui. » répond Renjun et il n'a jamais autant eu l'impression de mentir mais il ne peut pas dire à Chenle ce qu'il pense vraiment, que les autres membres n'ont probablement pas encore remarqué leur absence, qu'ils doivent plaisanter sur le fait que les deux plus jeunes membres chinois dorment trop pour un travail peu conséquent. Renjun trouve ça dur de mentir à celui qu'il considère comme son frère alors que ses yeux brillent d'espoir sous le ciel du matin.

Trois heure plus tard, Renjun et Chenle sont méconnaissables. Renjun cache ses mèches brunes sous un grand bonnet et Chenle a retrouvé son noir naturel, les deux portent des vêtements trop larges pour eux et des lunettes de soleil. Renjun aimerait se demander ce que penseraient les autres membres des cheveux noirs de Chenle, eux qui le taquinaient sur son blond devenu presque naturel, mais il n'est plus l'heure de penser aux gens laissés derrière. Renjun sait qu'ils doivent avancer et qu'ils ne le feront pas en s'enfermant dans les souvenirs.

_****And we don’t have a thing to lose** ** _  
_(Et nous n'avons rien à perdre)_  
_****No matter what they say or do** ** _  
_(Peu importe ce qu'ils disent ou font)_  
_****I don’t want nothing more****_  
_(Je ne veux rien de plus)_

Alors qu'un grand silence est venu s'abattre sur le groupe, la porte s'ouvre sur Ten en panique.

« -Ils ne sont pas là ! »

Cinq mots qui déclenchent le chaos. Jaemin se met à pleurer, Taeyong attrape son téléphone pour appeler leur manager, Kun ferme les yeux et soupire et la majorité se mettent à parler en même temps ou se lèvent sans destination précise. Il faut une trentaine de minutes avant que leur manager arrive, mal-à-l'aise et se fasse alpaguer par des membres inquiets et énervés.

« -Asseyez-vous et arrêtez de tous parler en même temps s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets.. mais nous savons où ils sont. »

Quelques membres soupirent de soulagement, d'autres se calment mais Taeyong sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Renjun et Chenle sont partis. Ils ne reviendront probablement jamais. »

Silence. Puis un sanglot. Yangyang fond en larmes et les autres ne comprennent pas tout. Xiaojun s'approche, le prend dans ses bras et essaye de le faire parler. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour retrouver un débit de parole adapté.

« -Il y a quelques mois, quand l'agence a annoncé le début de Wayv et que tout le monde était heureux, j'ai croisé Renjun et Chenle dehors, dans le parc juste à côté. Pour être honnête ils n'avaient pas l'air en pleine forme mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte des préparatifs du comeback de NCT Dream et je me suis installé avec eux. Ils m'ont félicité pour notre début mais quelque chose semblait étrange alors j'ai essayé de parler avec eux mais à peine ai-je prononcé quelques mots en mandarin que Chenle s'est mis à pleurer. Renjun passait sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter et quand j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Chenle a murmuré qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à lui avec autant de douceur dans la voix. »

Un énième silence de la journée.

  
_****Our love is untouchable** ** _  
_(Notre amour est invulnérable)_  
_****When the colours turn grey and the lights all fade to black again** ** _  
_(Quand les couleurs ternissent et que les lumières s'éteignent toutes)_  
_****We’re in over our heads****_  
_(Nous sommes dépassés par les événements)_

Taeyong et les autres restent bouche bées et le manager reprend la parole.

« -Il y a quelques jours, ils sont venus me voir dans mon bureau et ils m'ont annoncés qu'ils voulaient quitter l'agence. J'ai essayé de leur parler, comprendre leur raisonnement mais rien n'y faisait. Ils avaient l'air déterminés alors nous avons procédé à l'arrêt des contrats. Peu de gens étaient au courant, ils m'ont demandé de garder ça le plus secret possible, nous sommes désolés. »

Les minutes passent lentement et chacun se remémore à sa manière les souvenirs et tentent, désespérément, de réaliser et d'accepter la dure réalité.

  
_****Water so deep, how do we breath** ** _  
_(Eau si profonde, comment respirons-nous)_  
_****How do we climb?****_  
_(Comment surmontons-nous?)_

Et alors que les sanglots ne se calment pas dans leur ancien dortoir, Renjun réfléchit. Il sait qu'ils ont déjà pardonné les autres membres. « Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas tant de leur faute que cela. Ils méritent la rédemption. » Il va falloir se faire oublier des fans, du monde de la musique, reprendre une vie banale. L'expérience et les rencontres étaient intéressantes mais pour eux, l'heure est désormais venue de partir. Renjun lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel et plein de nostalgie, il sait : au fond d'eux ils n'oublieront jamais NCT mais.. Chenle et lui appartiennent à un monde différent.

**_**So we stay in this mess** _ **  
_(Alors nous restons dans ce désordre)_  
**_**This beautiful mess tonight** _ **  
_(Ce beau gâchis ce soir)_

**Author's Note:**

> CLARIFICATION et même si c'est le bordel l'idée générale est la suivante:  
> les membres de nct ont sûrement fait des réflexions ou des commentaires à Renjun et Chenle sans aucune mauvaise intention derrière. le sujet que j'ai essayé de traiter ici s'appelle la distorsion cognitive, introduite par le psychiatre Aaron T. Beck en 1957. la définition est la suivante : "Les distorsions cognitives sont des erreurs que nous commettons lorsque nous enregistrons des informations, c’est-à-dire des mauvaises interprétations de ce qui se passe dans notre environnement, générant de nombreuses conséquences négatives." (site nospensees.fr). Renjun et Chenle, dans un mélange d'incompréhension de la langue et de cette pathologie se sentent étrangers et mal venus dans le groupe et décident de partir. dans le dernier paragraphe, Renjun revient dans un moment de lucidité car il se rend compte que ce n'est pas forcément la faute des autres membres. néanmoins, dans mon esprit, Renjun et Chenle se sentaient réellement mal dans ce monde d'où la dernière phrase. la disortion cognitive a "juste" empiré et accéléré la situation. 
> 
> \+ : tout est de la fiction!! je ne veux évidemment pas que Renjun et Chenle partent et je ne pense pas sincèrement que ce que pensent les personnages soient leurs pensées dans la vie réelle.  
> merci d'avoir lu, si vous voulez me hurler dessus, twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
